Kurtbastian Week Submissions
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Collection of 7 one-shots posted on my Tumblr for Kurtbastian Week 2013. Ratings vary from K-M (last chapter m rated).
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Submission Day: **Sunday, March 24 Day One

**Creator: **Sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **K. There's a little kiss but not much.

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel never thought that his job as hotel concierge would lead him to stealing clothes, an incredibly handsome boy, and a big lie. Based off Maid in Manhattan.

**-x-**

Kurt's job as the W Hotel concierge was more rewarding then he originally thought it would be. He got to do interesting jobs, like finding the guest in 3004 a place to eat with his mistress that his wife wouldn't know about or shopping at high end stores for the guest in 5001 who had a horrible fashion sense and needed some assistance. Sure the hours kind of sucked, although the hotel worked around his schedule at NYADA and his rehearsal and show times on the rare occasions that happened. He liked most of the people that worked there and some the guests were so lavish with their tips that it made up for their odd requests.

It was a normal day, a bright spring day, and Kurt headed up the stairs to room 7040. Mrs. Ronald had bought a very expensive suit for her son so that he could attend a dinner with her, only to have him cancel at the last minute. She had called earlier to have Kurt return the items to the store and he had been happy to oblige. The suit was hanging up in the closet when he got there and he couldn't help staring at the impressive piece of fashion. It was an Alexander McQueen suit and when he saw the tags he groaned. It was his size and so pretty and he figured, it was just like trying an outfit on in the store. Mrs. Ronald wouldn't be back until well after 10:00pm.

When Kurt slipped into the suit and tucked the tags in, he could almost imagine it. Being an incredibly rich guest at the hotel, getting dressed for an evening of charity dinners and balls, with a handsome man on his arm. He was just stepping into the bedroom when a knock sounded on the door and Rachel stepped in. "Kurt...there is this guy who needs...wow." Rachel, who Kurt had finally gotten tired of not having job and hooked her up with a desk job at the hotel, stopped in her tracks when she saw him. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a McQueen suit. Mrs. Ronald bought it for her son but he cancelled and she wanted me to return it. I couldn't help myself, isn't it amazing?" Kurt smoothed his hands down the jacket.

"It is but Kurt..."

"Hello?" A deep male voice asked from right outside the door. "Rachel, did you find who you were...oh, hello." A tall man about Kurt's age was standing just inside the door, dressed impeccably and looking slightly harried.

"Hi," Kurt said softly. He tried to glare at Rachel but he didn't want the guest to catch on to anything.

Rachel grinned and Kurt could already tell that this wasn't going to be good. "I was looking for the concierge Mr. Ronald, I thought he had come up to this suit. Mr. Smythe is looking for a place to buy some new suits."

"Oh, well have you tried..."

"Maybe, if you aren't too busy, you could go with him. Mr. Smythe said that he might need some help telling if colors go together, didn't you Mr. Smythe?" Rachel smiled sweetly at the man who had yet to take his eyes off Kurt.

Mr. Smythe smiled, "I would love if you could join me. Judging from your suit, you have no problem finding things that flatter and look amazing."

Kurt flushed at the compliment even though his mind was focused on how much trouble he was going to be in. He knew that he should say no, but Mr. Smythe was handsome and he kept looking at Kurt like he wanted nothing more than to walk him back into the bedroom and have his way with him. It'd been so long since Kurt had a guy his age look at him like that and even if he knew it was wrong, he wanted to go with him. "Of course, I would be delighted to help you. I'm Kurt." He stepped forward and held his hand out.

Mr. Smythe took his hand, flipping it and pressing a kiss to Kurt's knuckles. "Pleasure Kurt. I'm Sebastian."

_I won't swoon, I won't faint, I won't squeal. _Kurt thought before giving him a smile. "Well, we should be on our way. Rachel, if you wouldn't mind, I've left some of my clothes in the room for dry cleaning." He glared at her, knowing that she would get the hint to remove his uniform from the room. If he didn't make it back before Mrs. Ronald, he could change down in the laundry and return the suit in the morning. He had expertly tucked the tags in so he was sure that Sebastian, _god what a nice name, _wouldn't notice them.

**-x-**

"Do you visit New York often?" Sebastian asked as they began to walk down the street. "You seem to know your way around."

"I live here actually," Kurt said with a smile. "My mother is the one with the hotel room. She's visiting from London."

Sebastian nodded, "Do you like this city? This is my first time visiting and so far..." The look on Sebastian's face made Kurt giggle.

"I'm sorry," he said as he covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just...well the city takes some getting used to."

"Well, at least the company has improved from my first days here. Trailing around after my father is probably the single most boring thing."

Kurt smiled, flushing just slightly at the obvious comment. The conversation between them as they walked to the store was easy and light. Sebastian told him that his father was a district attorney in Ohio and that he was because his father wanted him to go to NYU's law school. "Do you actually want to be a lawyer," Kurt asked as he held the door open to the men's store and walked in behind Sebastian?

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds and Kurt though that maybe he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry," Sebastian said finally. "It's just...I'm not sure anyone has ever asked me that before. It was alway the destined path for me, to follow in my father's footsteps. It took a few years for him to recover when I came out, but he's gotten to the point where he pretends it doesn't exist."

"You...you are gay?" Kurt asked in a soft voice. He thought Sebastian might be, with the flirty tones and the looks, but he was smart enough to know that not all guys who flirted were gay. Some just liked to flirt with everything to boost their egos.

"I thought that was obvious," Sebastian said as they both stopped in front of a table with folded shirts, "after all, I spent a good part of our walk here trying not to stare at your ass and failing."

Kurt blushed, "I umm...didn't want to assume anything."

Sebastian smiled and reached over, running a hand down Kurt's shoulder and arm. "Well let me clarify then. I'm very gay and very single and I think you might be the best looking guy I've seen since I landed and I'm very interested in getting to know you more."

Kurt's whole body trembled at the small touch and the way Sebastian leaned closer, as if he was going to...

"Hello gentlemen! Is there anything I can help you with?"

The glare that Sebastian sent the overly cheerful clerk made Kurt giggle and he watched the guy walk away defeated. "So..."

"I have something to tell you," Kurt blurted out. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but motioned for Kurt to keep going. "Sorry...I umm...blurt things out when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded, suddenly unable to speak when Sebastian laced their fingers together.

"You had something to tell me," he whispered.

"Right. Oh..." Kurt pulled his hand away, noticing Sebastian's face fall slightly. He didn't want to tell him, but leading Sebastian on would only make this worse in the end. "I'm not Mr. Ronald. My last name is Hummel."

"Oh...well that's not so bad. I thought you were going to tell me that you were seeing someone."

Kurt frowned, "Well no, but you don't understand. This suit, it's not mine. It did belong to Mrs. Ronald's son, but he cancelled on her. I'm the concierge at the hotel and it was my size and so pretty and I just wanted to try it on. But then Rachel came up looking for me and I saw you, and well you are so handsome and you looked like you might be interested. Rachel's always interfering so when she started the lie about who I was...I just...went with it. I wanted to go out with you."

Sebastian's face remained stoic as he listened to Kurt. "So...you lied to me?"

"Well technically Rachel did and I just went along with it."

"But why? Did you really think that I wouldn't want to go out with you because you weren't rich?" Sebastian almost looked hurt at the accusation.

Kurt sighed, "Well a little. Mostly I didn't know if you would get me in trouble if you found out that I'd been trying on clothes that weren't mine. It's not something I've ever done before or would ever do again, and my job is really the only I have to keep me in the city while I finish school."

Sebastian nodded, looking around the store to see if anyone else was around. "Well, thank you for telling me. But, you could have told me in the hotel." Sebastian stepped forward until he was close enough that Kurt could feel his body heat. "I don't care if you are rich or struggling, I don't care if you come from a nice family or you are just a student with a part time job. What I cared about," Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek, "is how breathtaking you are and how much I wanted any excuse to get out of that hotel with you. Go shopping, get some lunch, and maybe I'd get lucky and you'd let me kiss you before asking you to dinner."

Kurt could barely breath as Sebastian leaned forward. "I...you can."

"Good," Sebastian whispered against his lips. He pressed their lips together, one hand still cupping Kurt's cheek and the other on his hip to pull him closer. When he pulled back, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and Sebastian smiled. "And dinner?"

"I would love to."

"Well then, let's get my suit and I can return you to work. After all, I need to tell my father that moving to New York is a must."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bad Hair Day

**Submission Day: **Monday, March 25rh Day Two

**Creator: Sweetandsnarky89**

**Rating: **T. Some swearing and Sebastian's dirty mouth about sex.

**Summary: **Kurt shouldn't have been in the library so late. But he doesn't expect to find Sebastian in a room so close to the Gryffindor tower. Or why he's there. Harry Potter AU.

**-x-**

Kurt shifted his bag and headed down the hall. He knew that he shouldn't be out so late, but he'd wanted to study away from Rachel and Finn which meant walking back from the library to the dorms ten minutes after curfew. He wasn't scared, his wand held tightly in his hand, but he was cautious. After all, Hogwarts was a funny place and sometimes unexpected things happened.

He was almost there, just another turn down this corridor and then he would be safe in his dorm, when a loud bang sounded off to his right. Kurt jumped back, gripping his bag tighter and holding his wand out in front of him. He waited, barely making a sound as his eyes scanned the corridor. There was a flash of light from under an empty classroom ahead and then the sound of a male voice swearing.

It took him a few seconds to decided, but Kurt knew that logically the person in the room could be in trouble and since there was no one else around, he was responsible for making sure everything was okay. Hiking his bag higher on his shoulder and with his wand at the ready, Kurt stepped towards the empty classroom and pulled open the door.

"Get out!" A male voice screamed and Kurt almost turned and ran. Except, he knew that voice.

"Sebastian? What are you doing up here?" Kurt stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and trying to find Sebastian's shape in the dark room.

"I said get the fuck out Hummel," Sebastian responded.

Kurt's head swiveled to the brief movement in the shadows. He could barely see the outline of Sebastian, who looked as if he was sitting on a desk. "I'm Prefect," Kurt said in his best bitch tone, "and you aren't supposed to be out this late or up here."

"I've got a good reason," Sebastian spat, "I just don't want to tell you."

"Well you are going to have to," Kurt cocked his hip and lowered his wand. Even if Sebastian was a bit of an asshole, he wasn't actually a threat. "This is insane, sitting in the dark."

"Don't..."

Sebastian's protest was lost when Kurt flicked his wand and light filled the room. It took Kurt's eyes a second to adjust before he started laughing. "You..." Kurt tried to breathe through the laughter, "What...oh my god."

"Stop laughing at me," Sebastian yelled.

Kurt fell back against the wall, chest heaving, and he took deep breaths. "Sebastian...your hair is dyed rainbow."

Sebastian's eyes could almost burn a hole in Kurt with how hard he was glaring at him. "You think I'm unaware of that? I've been in here for hours trying to spell it back."

Kurt giggled, his laughs dying down in the presence of Sebastian's obvious distress. "Who did this to you?"

"Blaine," Sebastian responded with fury.

Kurt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He'd been friends with Blaine since he'd joined the Warbler choir last year and the Hufflepuff was the least terrifying person in the castle. "But Blaine's...sweet. Why would he hex you?"

"Imayhavebeenhittingonathirdy earandthenmadefunofhimwhenhe saidhelikedyou." Sebastian said quickly and under his breath.

"Say that again," Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sebastian was like a petulant child.

"I was hitting on a third year," Sebastian said through his teeth, "and when he said that he had a crush on _you _of all people, I made fun of him for liking girls. Blaine didn't take it so well and he put a hex on my hair."

Kurt stood up straight, all form of laughter gone from his face. "I should leave you here with that," he responded. "I'm not a fucking girl."

"I was just playing," Sebastian said. "Blaine didn't have to take me so seriously. He wouldn't have done it except for his hero like complex and his desire to get into your pants. Always wondered why you two didn't just fuck."

Kurt shook his head in disapproval, "First off, I don't "just fuck" as you call it. Second, Blaine and I are good friends with no sexual chemistry. And third, it's about time Blaine stood up for something."

"My hair is a fucking rainbow Kurt," Sebastian said as he hopped off the table. "A multi-colored flag of pride that I have to wear every fucking day."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Serves you right for calling me a girl."

Sebastian sighed, running his hand through his brightly colored hair. "Look, it was a joke. It's our thing. You call me horse teeth and I call you gay face. You say I look like a hungry Veela and I tell you you look like a girl. What's the problem?"

"Did you ever consider that there was a difference between exchanging insults between the two of us and talking about me behind my back? I wasn't there and I bet anything that Blaine thought you really meant the words." Kurt let his bag slide to the floor and took a few steps towards Sebastian. "It kind of looks good."

Sebastian laughed, "I look like one of those twinks you see in a Pride parade throwing glitter around."

"Oh that's what it needs, some glitter." Kurt twirled his wand in his fingers with a smug smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Sebastian hissed.

Kurt grinned, "Oh? Maybe you should try apologizing. Or I can have a trail of glitter follow you every time you walk."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm sorry I called you a girl behind your back. I'm aware you are all man," Sebastian's smile turned lecherous, "after all there is a peep hole in the Prefect's bathing area."

"Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt yelled as he smacked Sebastian's arm. "You better not have been..."

Sebastian leaned forward and trailed a thumb over Kurt's pink cheeks. "You look good when you are blushing. All innocent but with a touch of sex appeal that makes guys like me wonder what color you'll turn when I'm sucking your cock."

Kurt turned darker and stepped back, "Stop playing games Sebastian."

"Who said anything about games?" Sebastian gave him his best innocent look but he knew Kurt wasn't buying it. "Fine." He waved his wand, his hair turning back to it's normal brown.

"But...you said..."

"I lied. Blaine didn't hex my hair, Blaine wouldn't hex a fly. And I've been up here waiting for you to leave that fucking library." Sebastian shifted, almost as if he was nervous.

Kurt looked over at the Slytherin with a confused expression. If Blaine hadn't hexed his hair and if Sebastian was waiting for him, there was only logical question to ask. "Why?"

"You've been so busy studying lately. We don't nearly get into enough fights in the hallways. You haven't been to a single D.A. Meeting in weeks." Sebastian ran his hand through his hair again and sighed. "I fucking missed you, okay?'

Kurt knew he probably looked far from unattractive with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "But...that would mean you...like me?"

"Sure yeah," Sebastian said with a wave his hand.

Kurt almost laughed because it was obvious that Sebastian was beyond uncomfortable with this talk about feelings. "Well, since you aren't in any real crisis, I guess I'll go to bed." He couldn't help getting in the final dig, even if the sight of Sebastian's face falling for a brief second was heartbreaking.

"Yeah...sure...right...I mean..."

Kurt stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek and ruffling his now normal colored hair. "Would you like to go down to the lake with me tomorrow? Maybe talk about the fact that we like each other?"

"You like me?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Must have been the rainbow hair," Kurt joked, "I'm too much of a queen after all, to ignore someone who looks that good in rainbow."

Sebastian laughed, "Good thing I like queens," he said with a bright smile. "I'll come by at noon to walk with you?"

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Boy at the Party

**Submission Day: **March 26 Day 3

**Creator: **sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **T mostly. Some dirty dancing and mentions of sex. Language mostly.

**Summary: **Kurt knew going to the Warbler's party was a bad idea, but the newly reformed Sebastian was a very shocking but good surprise. And when Blaine ruins the night for them, Kurt can't help but take Sebastian up on his offer to hit Scandals. Some mild Blaine bashing in the form of Sebastian's word but nothing that isn't kind of true.

**-x-**

Despite the fact the it was probably a bad idea, Kurt accepted an invitation from Jeff to come to a party at his house the during the summer. Kurt wasn't going to be in Lima long; enough time to drill his dad's doctor of every bit of information, grab some stuff that he had left behind and now needed, and to see Blaine. He hadn't exactly planned his conversation with Blaine, but it had come as a surprise to him how upset Blaine was. Maybe he shouldn't have hooked up with him at the wedding, but at the time he'd been lonely and frustrated which made him fall back on things that had once comforted him. After his relationship with Adam fizzled, Kurt took a long hard look at his relationships and his feelings. And even though he loved Blaine, he was no longer in love with him. Even though Blaine got into NYADA and even though Blaine wanted to try again, he couldn't fool himself. He'd become a different person in New York, as Blaine had predicted in his reasoning for cheating, and he was no longer the same Kurt Hummel that had fell head over heels for the first boy to sing him a love song.

He shifted nervously on the front step of Jeff's house, his nerves of seeing Blaine so soon after the talk making him anxious. He had tried to tell Jeff about it, but Jeff insisted that Blaine would behave and that Kurt just had to come because everyone missed him. He steeled his nerves and raised his hand to knock on the door. The door swung open before his hand connected. "How long you planning on standing out here princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Sebastian would be here. Blaine had said something about him turning over a new leaf that he'd called "boring" and that he genuinely seemed to be taking it seriously. "Now that I know you are here, I'm gonna need a drink."

Sebastian smiled, "Well well...New York has certainly changed you." Sebastian's eyes roamed down his body before coming back up to rest on Kurt's face. "Follow me."

Kurt followed Sebastian through the house. He caught sight of a few people who waved like Trent and Nick, and a few people that he didn't know. There was a boy in the corner with a white cat on his lap, sulking and staring holes in the room. "Who's the evil villain?"

Sebastian laughed as they walked into the kitchen and he walked over to a counter covered in nothing but alcoholic bottles. "That's Hunter. He was Captain."

"I thought you were captain of the Warblers?"

"I was," Sebastian said as he picked up a bottle and spun it around in his hand before turning it over and pouring it into the red cup. "But when we lost, Dalton called in Hunter from a military school to help us win. I can't believe Blaine didn't tell you, we stole their trophy and tried to use it to get Blaine back."

Kurt knew Blaine would come up eventually, he hadn't expected it so soon. "Blaine and I don't...well..."

"Yeah, the break-up. I heard all about it. I heard your first guess to who he cheated with was me." Sebastian added another splash of something into the cup.

"Well, is that a surprise?"

Sebastian laughed again and Kurt was momentarily caught off guard. Two laughs that were genuine from Sebastian in less than a minute seemed like something out of the Twilight Zone. "I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get an offer," Sebastian said. "But than again, new leaf and all. Pretty sure being a good guy means I can't fuck another guy's boyfriend. Here you go." Sebastian held out the cup.

Kurt stared at him before taking the cup and taking a large gulp of the drink. It tasted fruity, but not so sweet that it was sickening. Whatever Sebastian had done, the taste of the alcohol was barely noticeable. "This is nice, thanks."

"No problem," Sebastian said as he drank from his own cup. "So, you gonna get trashed with me then?"

Kurt shrugged, "Guess we will see how it goes."

**-x-**

Much to Kurt's surprise, he found that he enjoyed Sebastian's company. They talked in the kitchen for a while, with Sebastian telling Kurt how Hunter has made them take steroids and how the Warblers had been disbanded. Kurt talked about his job at Vogue, beating Rachel in a sing-off, and the Hurricane Santana that had landed in their apartment. They moved from the kitchen to the game room, where Kurt's attention was taken away from Sebastian and onto Jeff, who squealed and hugged Kurt until he couldn't breath.

It took about an hour, but he finally saw Blaine. Jeff had called out that they were going to play Never Have I Ever and when the circle formed Kurt ended up beside Sebastian and across from Blaine. "I'm going to be so drunk," Sebastian whispered. Kurt giggled and Blaine's glared over at them. Kurt couldn't find it in him to feel bad, after all they were broke up and he was having fun.

Jeff grinned, topping everyone's cups off with a good amount of vodka before sitting back down next to Nick. "I'll start. Never Have I Ever...lived in New York."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Jeff but took a sip of his drink. The alcohol burned on it's way down, not like the fruity drinks that Sebastian had made him, but he was already warm and happy to not mind it.

"Never Have I Ever...given a lap dance," Nick said. Sebastian took a drink, as did Kurt and Jeff. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Kurt, but Kurt just laughed.

"Never Have I Ever kissed a boy," Hunter said with a scowl. Kurt was pretty sure he'd never seen the boy smile. Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, and Trent all drank and the questions went around the room.

By the time the questioning got around to Sebastian, both him and Kurt had drank a fair amount. "Never Have I Ever...made out with a girl."

Kurt shrugged, taking a sip with the rest of the straight boy's and Blaine. Sebastian chuckled lightly but Kurt responded with a smirk. "Never Have I Ever...got a blow job in the bathroom of a gay bar." Sebastian took a drink, his eyes never leaving Kurt's when Kurt took his own drink.

The game went around again, Sebastian and Kurt taking drinks here and there, until it stopped on Blaine. "Never Have I Ever...broken someone's heart." He glared at Kurt, who shifted slightly and drained the rest of the cup.

A few other's drained their cups but Blaine sat still, staring at Kurt with a look of pain and anger on his face. Kurt shook his head, standing up quickly and swaying as the room spun. "Fuck this," he said.

Sebastian stood up too, reaching an arm out to keep Kurt stable. He turned his eyes towards Blaine and the circle of Warblers that seemed shocked. "Don't forget Blaine, you should probably drain the bottle. After all, aren't you the one who cheated on him because you couldn't handle a few months on your own?"

If Kurt was shocked at Sebastian coming to his defense, it was nothing compared to the rest of the Warblers and Blaine. "Oh, so now you have morals? Were was that when you were sending me text messages about how better you'd take care of me than Kurt?"

Sebastian went to speak, but Kurt placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Blaine, don't. I now you are hurting but you don't have the right to start attacking people."

"But you have the right to show up at my friend's party and spend all night with the school slut," Blaine accused.

"Woah..." Jeff said loudly. "First Blaine, Kurt is our friend too and I invited him with the understanding that you would be civil with him and he with you. You both agreed to that."

"That was before..."

"I'm leaving," Kurt said quickly. "Jeff it was a nice party and I'm sorry this happened."

Sebastian watched him walk towards the door and waited until he was barely out of earshot before turning back to face Blaine. "You are an asshole. And you should take a real good look in the mirror before you start calling people sluts. I may like sex, but I've never been in a committed relationship and cheated on someone. So go fuck yourself." Sebastian left Blaine standing there with the Warblers and ran out of the house, catching up quickly as Kurt got to his car. "Hey!"

Kurt turned, "Hi."

"You shouldn't drive," Sebastian pointed out. "You parked on the curb, so your car should be fine if anyone wants to leave. Let's take a cab and hit Scandals. You look like you could use another drink."

**-x-**

Scandals was surprisingly busy when they walked in. Sebastian headed over to the bar to get drinks and Kurt found them a table. It wasn't long before Sebastian was sliding into the booth next to him and handing him a drink. "So, are you okay?"

Kurt took a sip of the drink that wasn't quite as good as the one Sebastian had made him, before responding. "I knew that it would have been a bad idea to come, but Jeff had given me those puppy dog eyes and he swore that Blaine had been fine with it."

"I think it was more the me part of it than you," Sebastian said.

"The thing is," Kurt said as he relaxed into the booth and turned to better hear Sebastian, "I understand that he is hurting. I never really led him on, but I did hook up with him when I was in town on Valentine's Day and maybe I shouldn't have if I hadn't figure out if I could forgive him."

Sebastian frowned, "Did you make it clear you weren't getting back together when you hooked up?"

"Yeah, I mean I was even seeing this guy in New York and Blaine knew that. But...it shouldn't have happened. It's just...when you grow up around here, it's hard to find something comforting. And before I met Blaine, the idea of sex didn't even cross my mind. It was awkward and messy and a part of me felt guilty about it. I'd spent so long being told it was wrong, I guess I had started to believe it. Blaine helped me see that there could be more; he willingly touched me and kissed me, and it was comforting. I just...wanted that comfort I guess. I used him."

"Well, Blaine let himself get used. If he couldn't handle sex while you two were just friends, he should have said no. It's not your fault that he held onto some dream idea that you were going to go running back to him because he said you were sorry and the sex was good." Sebastian took another long drink from his beer. "The guy in New York, you still seeing him?"

Kurt shook his head, "Adam was a pretty amazing guy but we didn't really have a long term relationship. I felt a little like I jumped into a relationship too quickly because I was afraid of being alone and it wasn't what I wanted. We are still good friends though and he went out with me when I went through what Rachel called "my slutty phase"."

Sebastian grinned, "So that's where you got the experience of a blow job in a gay club?"

Kurt nodded and was proud that he only blushed a little. "It was fun but not for me. I like sex, don't get me wrong, but I like to be able to talk to the person I'm sleeping with."

"Since you've been so honest, I'll tell you a secret. I've never had sex that wasn't just a hook up." Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's lack of surprise, "Okay so you probably could have guessed that. But...I think I've started to rethink the whole hook up thing. I mean, after a while it gets to be blurry faces and I guess I figure I might be missing something."

"You are," Kurt said softly. "Sex when you actually like and know the person, it's amazing. It's a connection, an act with two people and it makes it more intense."

Sebastian smiled, "Guess I'll find out when I move to the big city too."

"You are going to New York?"

"NYU," Sebastian said. "You'll have to show me around."

Kurt smiled, "How about I make you a deal? You dance with me and I promise to turn you into a real New Yorker in the fall?"

Sebastian smiled, "If we are making deals, I should owe you a lot more than a dance for dragging my ass around New York." There was a look in Sebastian's eyes, something Kurt had seen before in Blaine and Adam. He wanted to reach over and kiss Sebastian, but he knew that he couldn't yet.

"Let's dance this alcohol off and then we'll see what else I can get from you." Kurt finished his drink and stood up, walking backwards towards the dance floor and crooking his finger for Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian groaned and drained his own drink. "You can have everything," he whispered before jumping up and joining Kurt on the dance floor.

**-x-**

Three songs later, Kurt felt the effects of the alcohol ebb away and replaced with the effects of Sebastian's body against his. He hadn't expected for Sebastian to be such a good dancer, not after the weird little movements he had done with Blaine. But Sebastian had been holding back that night. He gripped Kurt's waist, guiding them through each song with sinful moves of his hips that Kurt matched with ease. "Want some water?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian's hands left his hips as he headed over to the bar. Kurt danced alone until another guy showed up, pressing in behind him. Kurt wanted to tell him to get lost but when Sebastian walked back towards them, his eyes flashed with jealousy and Kurt couldn't help but want to see what would happen. He wrapped an arm around the guy's neck and arched back into him. Sebastian stepped forward, handing Kurt the glass of water. "Thanks," he said as he drained it.

Sebastian glared at the guy behind Kurt and stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Kurt's hips and pulling him close. "Get lost," he said to the guy.

"He sure doesn't seem like he wants me to get lost," the guy responded and stepped closer.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt, who was smirking and biting his bottom lip to stop from laughing. Recognition of just what kind of game Kurt was playing flashed across Sebastian's face. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hip, wrapped the other around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. He sucked on Kurt's bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside the wet heat of his mouth. Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer, grinding against him in time with the music as Sebastian's deepened the kiss and licked his way around Kurt's mouth. He broke away to breath and kissed along Kurt's jaw and down his neck, licking up the sweat from Kurt's skin. "Fuck," he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Do you realize how sexy you are?"

"Am I?" Kurt asked innocently, pressing his hips up harder against Sebastian.

"You know you are," Sebastian whispered, "You knew when that guy came up to dance with you that you were going to try and make me jealous."

"Did it work?"

Sebastian kissed him again, "Fuck yes," he whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. "But..."

"I'm neither drunk nor intending to sleep with you tonight," Kurt said before Sebastian could pull away and freak out. "But, if you'd like to come with me to pick up my car and maybe sleep over so we can keep doing this," he kissed Sebastian, "and just this, I'd be okay with that."

"Only if you let me take you out tomorrow night," Sebastian said. "A real date."

Kurt smiled brightly, "I'd really like that. Come on killer," he purred the nickname Sebastian had once used and the boy followed, laughing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **I Can Be Bad All By Myself

**Submission Day: **March 27 Day 4

**Creator: **sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **T for language and mentions of bullying with some homophobic slurs

**Summary: **Based off this prompt . ?thread=56738833%23t56738833 . I didn't post on the prompt because I didn't include the sex in this, mostly I just based the my story off their idea of a faux-skank Kurt.

**-x-**

It all started the summer before his junior year, when Quinn Fabray knocked on his door. He hadn't expected to see her there and even less with pink hair, smoking a cigarette, and surround by three girls who looked just as scary as she did. They ushered Kurt down to his room and in the comfort of his own bedroom, Quinn gave him something very precious. She gave him safety.

It hadn't been easy First, he had to convince his dad. Then he had to dress the part, which irked him more than anything as he filled his closet with ripped jeans, simple shirts, and leather jackets. But when school started, it only took a few days before Kurt could see the difference. With his pink hair, tattoo, piercings, and the gang of Skanks he hung with; things changed. The jocks left him alone, whether afraid of the Skanks (and the rumors they'd started about Kurt) or because they saw him as a freak not worth their time, the bullying came to an abrupt halt. It was Kurt's biggest acting role ever, but it kept him safe from the homophobic bullying and that made it worth everything.

Until the day the new kid got slushied and Kurt was in the path. Then everything changed.

**-x-**

"Heads up fag," Rick the Stick said as he flung a blue raspberry slushie. It splashed right into Sebastian Smythe's face and Kurt, who was walking down the hall behind him, came to an abrupt stop when half of the slushie hit him in the face.

He glared at Rick, who scurried away, and sighed. His shirt was going to be ruined and the syrup was quickly getting in his eyes. He looked over at Sebastian to see he wasn't fairing any better, although he looked angrier than Kurt did. "Come on," Kurt said and grabbed his arm.

He pulled Sebastian into the only bathroom in the school that locked, clicked the lock in place and turned to face him. Sebastian Smythe was a transfer from a private school who was breathtakingly handsome. Kurt figured he probably would have fit in better if he wasn't rich, cocky, and gay with no apologies and no shame. There had been quite a few rumors of Sebastian hitting on straight guys and even more about the kind of things he got up to on his weekend at gay bars. "Fuck this shit," Sebastian hissed as he turned the faucet on.

Kurt turned on the faucet next to Sebastian and began to wash the ice off his face. "Your first one?"

"I've been able to avoid them before," he said. "This is insane. Shouldn't the principal do something about this?"

Kurt laughed bitterly, "Figgins wouldn't do anything unless it earned him money. Just be glad it was one slushie and not a group of them. Then all your clothes would be ruined and you'd have to risk showering in the locker rooms."

Sebastian scrubbed at his eyes with a paper towel, "You've done this before?"

"I...used to be on the receiving end of them."

Sebastian looked up and his eyes widened. "Right...so...this was blue raspberry flavored. So why does your face have pink streaks down it."

Kurt turned to look in the mirror quickly, blushing with embarrassment. "Shit," he said under his breath. The pink washable dye in his hair had started to run down his face. "Umm..."

Sebastian leaned back against the counter, patting his shirt down with paper towels to dry it. "So the hair color is fake." He threw his paper towels down and stepped forward. "You are gonna need to wash that out or you'll turn your skin pink. Here, lean over the sink."

Kurt was shocked, everything he'd heard about Sebastian made him think that he wouldn't be nice. But then again, maybe he had an image just like Kurt did. He leaned over under the tap and he could hear Sebastian pumping the soap dispenser. "Thanks...for doing this."

"No problem," Sebastian said as he walked over and began massaging the soap into Kurt's hair. "So, is the whole image fake?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "It made them stop when I was a little less gay and a little more scary."

Sebastian made a humming noise and turned the tap on to wash out the soap. He patted Kurt's hair down the best he could with paper towels and Kurt stood back up. Sebastian eyed the tattoo and took the damp paper towels to it, washing the ink off. He looked back up at Kurt, who's eyes would meet his and who's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment. He reached up and flicked the nose ring, which easily came off, along with the lip ring. "You are beautiful," Sebastian whispered.

Kurt's eyes shot up to meet Sebastian's strikingly green ones and realized just how close the other boy was. "What?"

Sebastian leaned in, giving Kurt the chance to back away and when he didn't, Sebastian pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's pink lips. "I said, you are beautiful." Sebastian's linked his hands with Kurt's. "If you are done being embarrassed that I figured out the act, I'd really like to take the real Kurt Hummel out to dinner tonight."

Kurt was almost shaking, "He's very different."

Sebastian smiled, "Well I've thought you were hot from the moment I saw you. And this, the real you, is even hotter. Go out with me?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "Well then, guess there was a good side to the slushie after all."

Kurt laughed, letting Sebastian lead them out of the bathroom. As Sebastian walked him to class, their hands still linked, Kurt felt happier than he had in a long time. And more than that, he felt like himself again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Adonis in My Bed

**Submission Day: **March 28 Day 5

**Creator: **sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **M. I'm saying that for Sebastian's pretty graphic details but no actual smut is in this.

**Summary: **Kurt didn't want to go to the art show. But after finding an incredible piece and the surprising artist, it turns out not to be so bad. Somewhat based on Justin's drawing of Brian on QAF.

* * *

Rachel dragged Kurt through the entrance to the Art Center, talking quickly. "You'll love it Kurt, the guys in my class said it was beautiful and sexy."

"The guys in your class are trashy," Kurt hissed and pulled his arm out of Rachel's grasp. "And this shirt was expensive so could you stop pawing at me."

Santana laughed, "You two are such a cliche. The uptight gay kid and his crazy hag."

"I'm not a hag," Rachel said loudly but both Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes. They followed her into the exhibit room, both of them looking rather like they were being tortured.

Rachel stopped suddenly at the first piece of art and the other two came to stand beside her. Santana whistled and Kurt sucked in a breath. It was a simple pencil sketch, but nothing about the picture was simple. It was a man, lying back on the bed, with his arm resting behind his head. He was naked; the detail of every muscle, every hair, every freckle was captured in black lead. The shading made the drawing look as if it was night and the man was lying in faint light. Kurt could imagine his love sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, naked as well from a round of love making, with the sudden inspiration to capture his lover's beauty forever in black and white.

"Holy shit," Santana whispered.

"I told you." Rachel looked smug and smacked Kurt's arm lightly. "You are drooling."

Kurt snapped his eyes over to her, "Go away."

Rachel and Santana both smiled but headed off to look at the other pieces of work in the collection. Kurt wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the drawing, before a voice interrupted. "So you like it Hummel?"

Kurt turned at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with Sebastian Smythe. "What are you doing here?"

"That's mine," he said. "You know, the picture you've been staring at for the past ten minutes. I've been watching you."

Kurt could feel the blush rising up in his cheeks but his irritation won over his embarrassment. "Should have know you'd be the one with the drawing of a naked man."

"Well, he was very beautiful. Turn back around and look at it."

Kurt agreed. After all, he'd made amends with Sebastian a while ago and he'd known that Sebastian had moved to New York from Blaine. He turned back to look at the drawing and felt Sebastian moving behind him. "What..."

"Shh," Sebastian said. He wasn't touching Kurt but Kurt could feel his presence behind him. "Now, do you want to know about it? What I was thinking when I drew it?"

Kurt almost wanted to say no, because nothing about this was going to turn out good. But the drawing did intrigue him and so did the man standing behind him. He nodded.

"His name was Austin. I met him my first night out in New York at a gay club that put Scandals to shame. He was gorgeous. Brown hair, tan skin, muscles in all the right places, and these bright blue eyes. And the way he moved, god it was sexy. It only took a few dances before I had to get us out of there. We went back to my apartment and fuck...he was one amazing lover. Had this talented tongue that was perfect for rimming and when he fucked me, shoved that amazingly thick cock inside me...I almost blacked out. He fucked for hours."

Kurt wanted to stop it, the words streaming out of Sebastian's mouth. He was getting turned on, half hard in jeans that left nothing to the imagination and fidgeting slightly. But he didn't stop him.

"I must have passed out because I woke up a few hours later to find him laying like this, asleep with my head on his chest. He looked like a god and I got up instantly. Found a chair and a pad and just started drawing. When he finally woke, he saw me sitting there in that chair naked and told me to finish up quickly. When I finished, I crawled back in bed and fucked him until the sun came up."

"Are..." Kurt cleared his throat as his first word came out shaky. "Are you still seeing him?"

"No," Sebastian whispered. He'd stepped closer until Kurt could feel his body pressed just lightly against his back. "He was gorgeous and fun, but he wasn't looking for anything and neither was I at the time. But he let me draw him and he agreed that I could put it in the show. Especially when he saw the name of the piece."

Kurt smiled, "Adonis in My Bed. You aren't exactly subtle."

"Coming from the guy who's been standing here staring at it for ten minutes?" Sebastian laughed softly, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. "Or from the guy who is wearing the tightest jeans I've ever seen and with a pretty impressive hard on in the middle of an art show." Sebastian's hand rested on Kurt's hip. "You know, New York has been very good to you."

"Are you saying that because I dress more like a boy now?" Kurt couldn't help the slight bitter tone in his words.

Sebastian ran his fingers along the waistband of Kurt's jeans. "I'm saying you look breathtaking. And I want to take you home."

"I don't do one night stands," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I knew that." Sebastian turned him around using the hand on his waist until they were face to face. He licked his lips and looked down at Kurt. "We could just talk. I've got food and maybe a movie."

"Are you asking me out?" Kurt could barely believe it and judging by the looks on Rachel and Santana's face as they came up behind them, they didn't either.

Sebastian leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Rachel almost gasped and Santana looked smug, but Kurt knew his answer. He'd known that he was attracted to Sebastian the minute he'd spoken the first word. And it seemed that Sebastian had grown up some, he looked more like a man than a boy with a chip on his shoulder. "I'd like that, but I have a piece of art to buy first. Wait here." He winked and turned, heading over to the table for purchases and leaving Sebastian with his two roommates. If he survived it, Kurt Hummel had every intention of seeing where this would go.

And if he ended up in one of Sebastian's art shows one day, well...he wouldn't mind that at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **She's Dead!

**Submission Day: **March 29 Day 6

**Creator: **sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kind of a crack fic. Kurt goes hysterical and Sebastian has to calm him down.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! No!"

The screams come from the living room and Sebastian runs out of the bathroom, sweatpants slung low on his hips and his hair still wet from the shower. "What's wrong?"

Kurt jumps off the couch, his laptop falling on the cushions. "Lady Gaga is dead," he says through tears. "She was hit with a fruit truck and she's dead."

Sebastian stares at Kurt but he just keeps crying.

"She was supposed to live forever, like Madonna. Who's going to write the soundtrack to my life Sebastian? She's my fucking idol, what am I going to do? I never even got to see her concert or met her. I've been designing a collection completely dedicated to her. This isn't fair..." Kurt's sobs get louder and his breathing shallow.

"Babe," Sebastian said carefully, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious you ass," Kurt pants out.

Sebastian takes a few careful steps towards Kurt. He know that his boyfriend has been stressed lately, but he hadn't realized that he was at a breaking a point. "Hey, shh..." Sebastian says when he reaches Kurt and he crumbles into Sebastian's arm. "You are gonna make yourself sick if you don't calm down. Breathe with me," Sebastian said and he took deep breaths that Kurt followed. Once the crying had calmed, Sebastian wiped the tears off Kurt's face. "Baby, the story is probably a fake. Do you really think she got hit by a fruit truck and died? I'm sure it's one of those fake stories and she's perfectly fine. You'll have plenty of time to meet her and for her to see your designs."

Kurt sniffled, "You think so? You think she'll live forever like Madonna?"

"I'm pretty sure Madonna is dead and they use robotics to animate her corpse," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Besides, **you **can write the soundtrack to your life Kurt. You can do anything you want and one of these days, you will be someone's idol."

Kurt gave Sebastian a watery smile, "You think so?"

"I know so," Sebastian whispered. "Besides, I like your performance of Born This Way much better than hers." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I'm sorry, for getting hysterical. I guess I've been stressed out too much lately."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip before shifting so that he could pull something out of his pocket. "Kurt...I've been carrying this around for weeks trying to find the perfect time. Ever since we fucked that first night two years ago, I knew you were going to change my life. And if I get to spend the rest of my life calming you down when you get hysterical over celebrity gossip and reality TV shows, I'll be the happiest man ever. So, would you do me the honor of letting me marry the future famous Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" He opened the box, inside of which rested a platinum wedding band with three diamonds.

"Sebastian...oh my god..." Kurt started to cry again, his finger coming out to gently touch the band.

"I need an answer babe," Sebastian said with concerned eyes at Kurt's silence.

"Of course I'll marry you," Kurt whispered. "I just...I figured you for the Brian Kinney 'marriage is too hetro' type."

Sebastian laughed, "Well...I was. And then I met this amazing up-and-coming fashion designer from my past and he forgave me when I was sure he never would. And god...he is so fucking gorgeous and keeps getting better and better each year. I figure if I don't marry him, I'd be a fucking idiot. I love him with my whole heart."

"And you told me you weren't good at romance," Kurt whispered. "Put it on me?"

Sebastian took the ring out of the box and slide it on Kurt's slender finger. "So...celebratory sex?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but curled himself up in Sebastian's lap. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **For the Love of Cheesecake

**Submission Day: **March 30 Day 7

**Creator: **sweetandsnarky89

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **for-another-world has been trying to get me to fill this prompt for god knows how long. Anyways, I wanted some smut that wouldn't be too serious and this seemed perfect. It's kind of crack-fic but I think it's amusing. Based on this kink meme prompt:

glee - kink - meme . Livejournal 38839 . Html ? Thread = 51316407 # t51316407

* * *

"Come on Kurt, we go there every single time we go out to eat. Don't you want to try something else? This is New York, it is like culinary heaven."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "They have the best cheesecake."

Sebastian groaned, "I'm sure other places have cheesecake too Kurt."

"I'm sure they do and it's probably that crappy frozen cheesecake that tastes nothing like rich, creamy, amazing cheesecake."

"It's just fucking cheesecake," Sebastian said, his voice filling the room. Kurt's head snapped around from where he was putting the milk back in the fridge.

"It's not **just **cheesecake, Sebastian," Kurt growled out. "It's the best cheesecake and it makes me happy. I don't see why you have to be such a fucking asshole about it."

Sebastian grabbed his coat, slinging it on and stopping in front of Kurt. "If you love that cheesecake so much, why don't you fuck it? Cause you sure as hell aren't fucking me." He leaned in and kissed Kurt hard, all teeth and tongue before pulling away and going to work.

**-x-**

Work was hell. Then again, Sebastian found that when he fought with Kurt and went into work, more things tended to go wrong and get on his nerves. He fully intended to apologize to Kurt when he walked in the door because he wanted sex and because it was a silly thing to fight about.

He unlocked the door, dropping his bag to the floor and kicking off his shoes. He hung his coat up, because he didn't need another fight about that, and turned around. "Holy fuck."

Kurt was standing in the kitchen, butt naked, with what looked like a miniature version of the cheesecake they'd been fighting about that morning. Except he wasn't eating it, he was fucking it. A small hole had been cut in the center of the cheesecake and Kurt's cock, flushed pink with arousal, was fucking in and out of the hole. Sebastian watched, mesmerized, getting a slight glimpse of the head every time his hips thrusted forward. "Oh fuck," Kurt moaned out.

Sebastian couldn't decide if he was turned on or horrified, but he stepped closer and whipped his shirt off. Either way, he was pretty sure this was going to get messy. "You are a fucking naughty boy," he whispered.

"Fuck...you told me to...and god, you have the best ideas." Kurt looked up at Sebastian and licked his lips.

"Oh? Does it feel good fucking your cock into that? Or is it more that you like me watching you?" Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Kurt and the cheesecake, running a finger through the creamy cake and sucking it off the digit, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "Well, you are right about it being the best."

Kurt whined, "Sebastian..."

Sebastian put a hand on Kurt's hip, a silent gesture for him to stop thrusting. "You want something more baby? You ready to admit that you might need a little more in your life than that cheesecake?"

Kurt looked as if he wouldn't cave, until Sebastian leaned forward and licked the slit of his cock, the flavor of Kurt's precome and cheesecake mixing in his mouth. "Oh fuck...yes. I want you Sebastian, please."

Sebastian smirked, "Get rid of this," he pulled the cheesecake off Kurt's cock and handed it to him. Kurt threw it on the counter, not caring where it landed, and looked back down at Sebastian. "You've gotten all messy," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's hip and licked off the cake that was there. "But I don't know if naughty boys should get prizes."

"Please...do something," Kurt begged.

Sebastian began licking and sucking the sides and base of Kurt's cock, cleaning up the cheesecake smothered there. "You wanna fuck my mouth like you were that cake?"

"God yes," Kurt hissed.

Sebastian dropped his mouth open, pink tongue lying flat and Kurt fed his cock into that pretty mouth. Sebastian's eyes never left Kurt's as Kurt fisted a hand in his hair and started shallowing thrusting down Sebastian's throat.

"So good," Kurt whispered, "fuck...your mouth." Kurt's hips began to snap forward and he looked back at Sebastian. Saliva and cheesecake were leaking out of the corners of his mouth and his eyes were a little watery, Kurt had never seen him look this...filthy. "So close...fuck Seb..."

Sebastian reached up, gripping the base of Kurt's cock and pulling his mouth away. "Come on my face," he said in a scratchy voice.

Kurt groaned, fisting his cock roughly and coming with a shout. White spurts of come fell on Sebastian's cheeks, lips and chin so that when Kurt looked down, all he could see was Sebastian being marked as his. He sunk to his knees, unbuttoning Sebastian's jeans and pulling out his cock. "God you look filthy," he said as he jerked Sebastian off. "Come for me baby, come all over my fist."

"Kurt," Sebastian whined and spilled over Kurt's hand just as the other boy leaned forward and connected their lips.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaning back and smiling at Sebastian. "God I love you.

"More than that cheesecake," Sebastian asked?

Kurt leaned over, kissing him softly. "More than anything."


End file.
